Data communications have grown increasingly complex in today's networking systems. The ability to properly manage and direct information in a communications architecture presents a significant challenge for network designers and system administrators. Part of this difficulty resides in the inconsistent nature of incongruent data signals that may be out of phase or incorrectly synchronized with each other or other data segments. In some cases, one or more data streams may need to be properly aligned or ordered to sufficiently process associated information. Data streams that arrive at a given network component in an erratic or misaligned fashion may cause congestion in a network. Additionally, such random communications may cause significant delays that are produced because of the time necessary to properly order the information streams. The requisite ordering may be generally performed before processing of the data or routing of the information to a next destination. These delay intervals may inhibit communication speeds and further limit bandwidth allocations for a corresponding network architecture.